Diamond
Meet Diamond Fairy Of Fire Diamond is one of the founding members of the Universix. She is the second girl to be introduced, the first being Alana. Personality Diamond is a 17 year-old blonde girl described as being the daughter fire. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Diamond also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Diamond isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Diamond has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Diamond often gives fashion advice to people in Magical Teenage College, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Diamond likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Diamond can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent tohttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/AlfeaMagical Teenage College to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Universix. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Diamond is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange and various shades of pink. History When Diamond was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a white pair of glasses and had somewhat messy hair. In Season 2 Episode 12 it was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Stella cast a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upset Diamond. Later as time went on Stella and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare planet, but instead she found a special tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree was which, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Universix. When Diamond first went to Magical Teenage College, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action which got her expelled. Friends Alana is my best friend I like her very much. I met her the first day she came to Magical Teenage College. Read about her by clicking her profile page!. Alana is the fairy of Fashion. She is a girl in her teens. .